1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to improved pegbar display devices, and more particularly, to multi-task, in-line pegs, especially adapted to hold more inventory by increasing available hanging length and for "splitting" or dividing displayed inventory between front and back locations providing two stockkeeping units (SKU) at each facing or peg site of the pegbar. This maximizes cold space volume use for refrigerated display units.
2. Prior Art
Peg bars are typically employed in businesses that retail groceries, specifically supermarkets, grocery stores and convenience stores. They are used to great advantage in refrigerated cases to merchandise pre-packaged sliced cheese and meats. Peg bars are also used for displays of other blister packed goods or carded products.
The standard pegbar comprises a transverse structural bar fastened to a wall support. The structural bar functions as a beam for cantilevered pegs which are supported in holes or slots formed along the length of the bar. A typical pegbar used in the food industry is disclosed in Mayer U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,613. Other pegbar displays used in the food field and elsewhere are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,666,466 and 3,486,632.
Close vertical spacing of pegbars above one another is very important to retailers. Location of the pegbars as closely as possible, permits more horizontal rows of goods to be displayed in a finite merchandising wall area (shelf, refrigerator, floor). The sag of known pegbars, including those described in the aforementioned patents, requires that the pegbars be spaced apart a distance equal to individual package height plus clearance and allowance for sag of the pegs. The cumulative sag of stacked pegs reduces the number of rows of display and hanging of merchandise.
Existing pegbar displays and merchandising systems include provision for display of pricing, ad copy, bar code information and pricing specials. Industry practice has been to utilize label holders on shelving above, below or to a side of the pegbar display, as well as label holders or I.D. (identification) bars associated directly with individual pegs.